Uninvited Love
by EdwardIsMySoulmate
Summary: Bella Swan is an average human girl. Renee died in a car crash, so Bella moves to Forks University, and becomes freinds with her roomate Alice Cullen. What will happen when she meets Alice's brother? Edward is a womanizer, and bad news. What will Bella do
1. Renee, Tears and Moving

**DISCLAIMER : I don't and never will *sniff sniff* own Twilight or any of its characters**

**

* * *

**

**Uninvited Love**

Chapter 1

I leaned my head onto the car window, staring out, all I could see was dense forests. I hated the colour green, it was a cold, dull colour, the same colour as the trees outside, the same as _everything _in Forks. It was still heavily raining, very different from what I am used to. If Mom was still here, this wouldn't be happening. If it wasn't for the car on the wrong side of the road, she would still be here. If it wasn't for me sitting in the back, I would be dead too. I wouldn't even be here in bloody Forks. My eyes began to well up, thinking of home. _Where is home?_ Forks was my new home now. 'So, Bella. How have you been doing lately?' I jumped, totally forgetting Charlie's presence until now.

'Um,' I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my jumper. 'Yeah, its been fine.' Charlie wasn't stupid, he knew how I had lost everything I loved back at home. Guess he was just trying to be considerate.

'That's good.' He commented. I turned to look at him, his eyes were glazed over. Charlie had found it hard, he still loved Mum even though she ran out with me when I was only a baby. He got no phone calls, no visits. Nothing.

I continued looking out of the window, tears sliding down my cheek. I hate this, I hate stupid Forks.

When we got to my room I threw my bags down and cried. I cried for what I had lost. I had always had a lonely childhood. I never had any real friends, my mum was my best friend. I curled up on my bed and cried myself to sleep dreading the move to collage tomorrow.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

My alarm went off early. I was leaving today. I hadn't bothered unpacking yesterday so I changed and showered then went to say goodbye to Charley. Soon enough I was pulling into Forks College. I followed directions until I found my apartment. Term had already started for everyone else. I glanced at the clock on the sideboard. It read 2:47. I gathered all my things and opened the door to my apartment. As soon as the door swung open an explosion of pink met my eyes. I _hate _pink. However, I was surprised by how big it is. I was in a small hallway. I walked forwards until I walked into a big room with a few sofas and a kitchen. To my right was a room with a sign that read

**'Alice's Room.**

**GO AWAY EMMETT!!'**

To the left was another room. I gingerly opened the door, revealing a room with a bed and an empty chest of draws. This looked like my room. I threw my things on the bed and looked around. It was … nice, I guess. The it was a cream carpet, and the walls were painted a light blue – my favourite colour. I looked down at my bed, again, it was a pale blue. I rubbed my eyes, I walked over to the mirror. Dark rims were under my eyes, I had not slept a lot the night before. Suddenly the bed looked very inviting. I stumbled onto it, throwing the covers back. I squeezed my eyes shut, my mothers face smiling back at me. I drifted into an effortless sleep, dreaming about the times when I was most happy.

* * *

**Sorry its so short, I will be writing more in the future. But its 1:34am here, so I have to go to sleep. Review if you like it. The next chapter will be Bella meeting Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Jasper. And NO they arn't vampires.**


	2. Meeting The Cullens

**DISCLAIMER : I never have, and unfortunatly never ever will... own Twilight, the rest of the saga or ANYTHING to do with the characters..... god thats depressing**

* * *

Chapter 2

I slowly opened my eyes, looking around me. My things were still in a dump on the floor, and I was still dressed. I pulled myself out of bed and searched through my bag until I found my clock. 7:57pm. I groaned loudly, flopping onto the floor. I had been asleep for over 7 hours.

'Shhhhhhhhh. Shut up Emmett.' I heard a loud slap coming from the room next to mine.

This must have been what woke me. I walked over to the door, pressing my ear to the cold wood.

'I can't wait to see her. Do you think she's up yet. OOOOOOH, maybe I should check on her. Rose, do you think she wants to come shopping with us this weekend? We can get matching outfits! Maybe we...'

'Calm down Alice, she will come out when she's ready.' said a male voice cutting in front of her.

'But Jazzy, you know how impatient I get.' There was a moments silence. I took a deep breath. What should I do. My stomach grumbled loudly. I was going to have to come out soon.

'Will you two lovebirds _please_ get a room!'

A booming laugh echoed through the room.

'Well, Edward, you're the one in _my_ room. And it's my choice what to do in it. Isn't that right Jazzy?' She purred.

Again my stomach grumbled, I had to leave this room sometime soon. I couldn't stay in here forever. I straightened up, preparing myself to meet the people in the opposite room. I promised myself that I would try to make as many friends as possible, even if I didn't want to. Besides, this was my new roommate, so I had to get used to these people sometime. I tiptoed towards my mirror and looked at my reflection. Still the same plain, boring old Bella. My long mousy hair was sticking up from turning in my sleep, I was never a peaceful sleeper. I had a habit of talking in my sleep, especially now mum was gone. I can still hear the screech of breaks, the smell of burning rubber. I quickly ran my fingers through my hair and turned to look at the door. I cautiously made my way to the handle, being careful not to make any sound. I turned the handle as if in slow motion. The door cracked open and I peeped through. Everyone in the room turned to face me.

I was greeted by the most beautiful people I had ever seen. A blur of movement came from the right and I was strangely startled to find the short girl with black spiky hair holding me in a strong hug. My face must have been a mix of horror and surprise because a loud laugh boomed across the room. It came from a really big muscular large man with short dark curly hair. The woman sitting on him gave him a hard smack, but it didn't seem to hurt him at all. She was the most beautiful person I had ever laid my eyes on. She had long blonde hair, spilling down her head and shoulders in loose ringlets. She had bright red lipstick on and was wearing tight black shorts, and a low-cut white top. She was sitting on the lap of the big muscular guy, who was evidently still laughing.

'Alice, I think you should let go of her now.' said a low voice. I turned to look at this stranger. As soon as I saw him, my breath hitched. I gazed at him, he was perfect in every way. He had messy, scruffy hair which made me want to run my hands through. I saw him holding me tight, while I pulled my hands through his hair, kissing me, holding me. I snapped out of my daydream and I was shocked when I realised he was still looking at me, and I was too. I down-casted my eyes, my cheeks blazing. I couldn't help but look back up at him again, peering through my lashes. I was surprised to see he was still staring at me too. His hair was a strangely beautiful copper colour. He had a mesmerising croocked smile, and deep, mesmerising eyes. A deep green colour, with small flecks of light towards his pupils. I must have been staring at him for ages because the small girl who was tightly hugging me suddenly jumped up from the embrace.

'Hi, my names Alice by the way and these are my friends and siblings I already know your name is Bella Swan, and that your Chief Swans daughter from Forks, you see we lived in Forks once. Well, Edward and I that is...' She was still talking on the one breath. I stared at her incredulously, not really hearing what she was saying.

'…we're going to be great friends, I know it. I always know things like this. Jasper says I'm special and have special _powers _but that's just Jasper being sweet. We can do manicures, and dress up. OMG I have the most perfect dress for you. You will look stunning in it! I also have this blue tunic that...' I pulled my gaze from the breath-taking man to look at her. She, like the others was beautiful, with delicate, tiny features. She was wearing a short dress with bright flowers printed all over it. She looked amazing, just like the others.

'Alice, you should stop talking before you scare her even more.' chuckled the man with the green eyes.

'Alice has a tendency to never stop for breath.'

'I gathered that.' I mumbled absentmindedly, still staring at the man.

The big guy started to laugh very loudly again, shocking me with the volume of it. 'Well, my name's Emmett, and this is Rosalie.' He said pointing to the beautiful girl on his lap.

'But you can call me Rose.' she added.

'Jasper' said the guy in the very corner of the room, he looked slightly uncomfortable, but generally happy to be there. He had short blonde hair, muscular but no way as big as Emmett, and looked a lot like the girl named Rose. Alice then skipped up to him and landed in his arms, hugging him tightly.

'Nice to meet you Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper…' I trailed off, looking in the direction of the beautiful man again, waiting for his answer.

'Edward, Edward Cullen. I'm Alice's brother.'

'Nice to meet you too Edward.' I chill went down my spine when I said his name. A very pleasant chill.

'So Rose, are you still up for shopping this weekend?' said the bubbly pixie named Alice.

'Yeah. Hey, Bella, do you want to come, girls only shopping trip?' They both beamed up at me, I did want to go to the local bookshop, but how could I say no to them?

'And we can get you a new wardrobe and stuff to put in you room too!' Alice was now practically bubbling with excitement, jumping up and down on Jaspers lap, clapping her hands in glee.

'Yeah, sure. Sounds fun.' I replied, beaming, looking around the room.

'Well I'd better be going now. I've got that date with that girl….. Laura I think.'

'Dude. You told me it was Lauren.' chortled Emmett.

'Oh, ok. I was planning to end it with her today anyway. Too clingy.' Edward was now walking towards the door, hands in his pockets. He turned once reaching the door, facing me and everyone else in the room.

'_Every _girl you meet is 'too clingy' said Rose, 'why can't you settle down, or at least stay with the same girl for at least week. Or is that too much to ask?'

I stared at Edward in disbelief, how could someone so perfect be like this. I felt a pang of hurt coarse through me. How could he. His piercing eyes bored into me, he looked so upset, I wanted to run over to him and hug him. He looked down at his feet, he looked hurt, ashamed. I pinched myself, looking down, why was I feeling this. I barely knew this guy, and I had feelings for him. The door banged and I looked up to see the door shut and Edward gone.

There was a moment of awkward silence until Emmett piped up.

'We better be going Rose, we have those dinner reservations tonight.' Emmett stood up, with Rose close beside him.

'See you tomorrow Bella.' Then they turned and left.

'Who wants pizza?' Alice leapt up, grabbing the phone and starting to dial. 'If you ever want a pizza, Bella, it's on speed-dial. Oh, and if you ever decide to order a pizza, I like the pepperoni.' I laughed as Alice brought the phone to her ear.

Jasper turned to me, 'Alice can eat a suprising amount of food when she wants to. She can almost eat as much as Emmett!' I laughed again, Alice was right, we were going to be good friends.

. 'Yepp,…. the usual Benny…nice to hear from you too!!.... bye then.'

A couple of hours later, I wished Alice goodnight, got changed and went to bed, feeling much happier than I was, and much fuller! I snuggled into bed, that was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen, the first night I hadn't once thought about my mother and her terrible fate.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Took me all day, but I was able to finnish the chapter YAY! The more reviews I get, the more quicker I am more likely to post Chapter 3.**

**x x x x x**


	3. Coffe, Alice and the Death Traps

**DISCLAIMER : As usual, I own nothing. Thanks Stephanie Meyer for creating the Twilight Saga and all the amazing characters!

* * *

**

Here is chapter 3 of my story. Again, it is short, BUT it means I will be updating quicker. Hope you like it.

I was really dissapointed with the amount of reviews I have. So far I have 2. And thank you very much for those reviews, they are very much appreciated.

So please, REVIEW, I don't care if you just say a couple of words, just do it.

* * *

Chapter 3

'Bellaaaaaaaa, time to wake up!'

Alice's skipped into the room, her sing-song voice flowing through my door and into my room. I took in a deep breath, and pulled my pillow over my head.

'Come on Bella, we only have two hours before we have to go! And we need to get you all made up.' I groaned in response, praying she would leave me alone.

A bang came from my door and the next thing I knew, Alice came bounding into my room, holding a surprisingly appetising cup of coffee in her hands.

'Oooooooh, how did you know I liked coffee?' I sat up, the pillow that was on top of my head flew across the room, and hit the opposite wall. Staring at the glorious cup of coffee, the steam rising off of it.

'I guessed, I'm just good with this type of thing.' Alice gave me a cheeky wink, then passed me the coffee.

I took one long, big gulp. It burnt my mouth, but it was just what I needed.

I smiled happily into the mug, deeply breathing in the bittersweet aroma of coffee.

'Thanks so much Alice!'

'Anytime Bella. By the way, I have checked both our timetables, and the only time we are together is,.… English Literature. It's an amazing class! Mr Bernard is teaching us! It will be great! Seriously, you will _love_ his classes!'

'That's great!' A lump rose in my throat, I would be alone, without Alice in most of my classes! I wouldn't know anyone. I started to panic, bile rose in my gut, up to my throat. I instantly felt sick. I quickly took a sip of my coffee, trying to get rid of the sudden nausea.

'What about Edward? Isn't he in any of my classes?' I asked eagerly.

Alice frowned, and looked at me strangely. Damn. She thought I liked Edward, damn… _Damn _I **do **like Edward. I took another big sip of coffee. Quick, say something, I need to throw Alice off my track, Edward is _her brother_. The 'troublemaker', the 'womanizer' though I did doubt it, I wanted to be sure before I said anything.

'I.. um…, or Emmett,.. Rose and Jasper.' Alice stopped frowning, and smiled sadly.

Whatever she was worried about, her concern seemed to disappear as soon as I mentioned the others.

'Sorry Bella, I'm not sure about the others.'

'Oh well, thanks anyway. I'm just going to go get dressed. I stood up and stretched, and let out a massive yawn.

'No need,' Alice chirped. 'I have already picked out the _cutest _little dress and boots for you!'

'Alice, I don't own a "_cute_ little dress".

'Oh, I know, I picked them out for you.' Alice laughed sweetly, then jumped up and skipped out of the door, before I could stop her. Damn, she's fast.

'One thing Alice, will you _always_ be picking my clothes for me, or am I old enough to dress myself.' I stated with mock-exaggeration.

Alice pocked her small pixie head through my door. ' Well,…. it's just to be on the safe side! And, well… if I was you, I wouldn't look in your wardrobe.' She grinned then left me, stunned.

I opened my wardrobe to find it stuffed full of clothes, all in my size, all for me. My small pile of clothes that I brought with me, I noticed, were missing. I laughed softly to myself. It looks like I have made a friend, a very good friend.

* * *

**And there is chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be soon to follow. It will be about Bella seeing Edward in lessons. Will he be a gentleman, or a womanizer? Bella believes he is as good as gold. What will she make of it? I feel some angst coming along!!**

Please review, Im a bit unsure what to do next!!  
x x x x x x x x x x x


	4. Bella's First Day Part 1

**Here is chapter 4, I decided to make this in two parts. So here is bella's first day part 1 :**

* * *

Chapter 4

I waved to goodbye to Alice, who ran up to me and gave me the biggest hug.

'Don't worry about anything Bella, we will save you a space with us at lunch.' she grinned at me then turned to leave, 'Oh, and Bella?'

'Yeah?'

'You look great!' She winked cheekily at me, then turned and started skipping to her next lesson. And she was wearing_ high heels._ I still had a lot to learn from Alice!

Earlier, Alice ended up doing my clothes, hair, makeup and (no surprises here!) shoes. We got into a big fight about them. I wanted to wear my comfy converses. However Alice had other ideas. She thought 4inch black high heels were _appropriate_. In the end we agreed on a pair of small black kitten heels. It just meant I had to walk _really_ slowly, and…. I guess I did look good in them. I stared down, admiring my shoes, and the bright pink nail varnish Alice had applied last night.

I turned towards the large brick building Alice had pointed out. I raked my hands through my now curled hair, and took a deep breath. My stomach started churning, must be nerves. I gave my short dress one last tug down, praying that I wouldn't have to bend down at all today.

I pushed open the large double doors to the building, taking in large gulps of air. Trying to calm myself down before I collapsed. I took a step inside the building. Everyone was buzzing around, talking to friends, walking to class. I sighed with relief. On the left was a room marked MH1. This was it, Modern History with Mr Wells. I carefully started walking towards the room, slowly putting one foot in front of the other. Desperately trying to make sure my centre of gravity wasn't going to let me down. All of the people standing near me turned to look at me, the new girl. I kept my gaze down at the floor, trying to ignore all the cold faces staring down at me. I swear I thought I heard someone wolf whistle, but I just ignored it. I pushed my way through the crowds, until I reached the door. I pushed it open and looked around.

It was a large, rather dark room. There were rows and rows of tiered seats with desks. Most of the desks were occupied, so I sat myself down near the back, hoping to hide myself from view. Once I had unpacked all I needed I sat and scanned the room, looking for a friendly face. Jasper had Politics with Alice right now, which was in a building by the cafeteria. But I wasn't sure about Rose or Emmett.

Directly in front of me was a couple, their lips locked. The girl seemed over the moon, gripping on to this boy for dear life. Making sure he wasn't going anywhere, whereas the boy was surrounded by a rowdy group of guys, whistling and egging him on. He had his eyes open and was looking at the guys surrounding him, obviously not bothered by his mates or the girl he was kissing. He seemed….. bored. There was no nice way to put it, what a jackass. I murmured to myself.

One of the guys from the crowd surrounding them started making moaning noises, so the guy kissing the blonde girl stuck his middle finger up at them.

In less than half a minute, he pulled away. Most of the crowd had left now, so I could see the couple more clearly. I recognised the voice immediately. It was Edward. Edward was the one kissing the girl, making a fool out of her while his peers made fun of her. I looked up at him, disgusted and ….horrified.

'Hey,.. Sally..?'

'Its Sam.' She beamed up at him, not caring that he just called her the wrong name.

'Yeah, well… Sam. You and me…. well,…. its not going to work out.'

She stared up at him, her smile fastly fading.

'But what we have, is so special!'

He was just going to stand up when she yanked his face down and gave him a very passionate kiss. They broke apart for air and he just looked at her. 'Yeah…. it's still not gunna happen.'

Then he waltzed off.

That was when she started crying, alone, at her desk, with Edward walking towards the opposite side of the room towards his friends that were laughing and taking the piss out of her.

'Ohhhhhhh Eddie! What we have is _so special_ !' One of the guys was batting his eyelids and pouting, leaning in for a kiss, pretending to be the poor girl named Sam who was now slumped across her desk crying.

I walked over to her desk, bringing my stuff with me. I sat at the desk next to her. I gingerly approached her, hoping she would respond. 'Umm,.. Sam. Are you ok? Is there anything I can do?

She looked up at me. 'Who the hell are you, and how do you know my name.'

'Well… I'm new here, I overheard what happened and you looked pretty upset so I thought I should check if you were alright.' This wasn't exactly how I planned the conversation to go, but would have to do.

'Go away.' She buried her head back onto the desk, sniffing unhappily.

'Look, I know Edward can be unconsiderate. But I'm sure he isn't _that_ bad.'

'She sat up, her red eyes staring at me with curiosity. 'You've got to be kidding me, right? Cullen broke up with Sharleen over myspace, and didn't even tell Fran. She found out the next day when she saw him messing around in an empty room with her best friend. Rumour has it, she was half naked. They are now mortal enemies. He broke up with the best friend the day after. They still don't talk.'

I gawped at her, not believing what she had just said. How did Edward do this and not seem to care _at all_. A strong hatred bubbled up inside me. I swear, if Edward ever makes a move on me, he won't know what hit him.

* * *

**I decided to write her first day in two parts. The next part will be lunch in the cafeteria, and Mike Newton decides to try to make a move on Bella. How will she react?**

**Please review if you get time!!!!**

**Big thank you to S****arah, Mrs.96 (im really sorry, but my damn computer keeps deleting your name, this is what pops up every time GRRRRRRR), **jayd-n33** for their reviews!!! I love you all!**


	5. Bella's First Day Part 2

**Omg, I'm sorry this is sooo late!! Iv been really stressed out recently with endless piles of homework and exams!! Sorry, please forgive me. Anyway, I really wanted to post this chapter tonight so I have separated this chaper into ANOTHER chapter. So there will eventually be 3 parts of Bellas first day. This is the second!! Thanks to anyone who reviewed!! Its greatly appriechiated! ****Here is a list of everybodys lessons so far. I may add a bit of change a few, but this is it so far;**

I always forget to say this... mostly because I don't want to admit it but here it goes... 'Twilight is not mine. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just having fun with her characters. She has truely enriched our lives with the God named Edward!'

* * *

**Philosophy – Jasper**

**Politics – Jasper, Alice**

**Modern Languages - Alice**

**English Literature – Bella, Alice**

**Modern History – Bella, Edward**

**Advanced Music – Edward**

**Music Theory - Edward**

**Chemistry – Rosalie, Emmett**

**Engineering Science – Rose, Emmett**

* * *

Chapter 5

First Day Part 2

Lessons were going slowly. Only a few minutes until lunch. I stared at the clock, willing it to go faster. Mr Bernard was droning on about the importance of punctuality?!! Alice sat next to me, her perfectly polished nails tapping against the desk, making a fast tat-tat-tat-tat sort of noise.

I looked back up at the clock, noticing mostly everyone else was doing the same. 9….8….7…6…5…4…3…2……..1. BRRRRRR. The buzzer made a deathening ringing noise. Everyone scrambled up, gathered their things, and dashed off to the cafeteria.

I quickly stood up to find Alice right in front of me, impatiently bobbing up and down.

'Come on Bella, I told the others we would meet them in the cafeteria!!' She squeaked while pushing me forwards, towards the exit! 'Today they serve muffins. You would think they all walked away, they go so quickly!'

Walking down stairs in heels with Alice pushing me was not helping my balance, and, as if on cue, I ended up falling head-first. I squinted my eyes shut, waiting for the pain to kick in. Nothing.

I slowly opened my eyes to find I was being held upright in someone's arms. I looked up to find I was in the arms of a rather cute blonde haired guy. He grinned at me, a big, cheesy grin. He had blonde floppy hair. A bit like Leonardo DiCaprio's hair in Titanic, except it looked stupid on him, babyish.

'Wowhhh! Nearly missed you there babe.'

I pulled myself upright, out of his arms. Straightening my clothes, I looked up to find him still grinning, … and looking at my breasts. I started fuming.

He .. called… me... _babe _AND now he is staring at my breasts. I could feel my cheeks slowly turning red. Not from embarrassment, but from anger. I am known for my bad temper, well, everyone back home knew about my fierce temper. But this guy obviously had no idea.

'Excuse me! Who the hell are you? And why in Gods name are you staring at my breasts?!!'

I glared at him, and crossed my arms over my chest. He seemed to wake up, as if from a trance and looked up at me. He shrinked back a little when he saw the expression on my face, but wasn't put off.

'Oh, I'm Newton,… Mike Newton.'

Alice snorted loudly, but turned it into a very unconvincing cough/splutter like thing.

Mike turned to glare at her. 'Well well, Alice Cullen.' He smirked at her, 'I'm surprised you have any friends at all…' then he loudly muttered, '…as your such a bitch and all…'

I could feel Alice tense beside me. 'Believe me Newton, we could take you down.' She spat at him. I was surprised by the aggression coming out of Alice, she was always so jolly, now she reminded me of a fierce lion defending her territory.

'What, two girls. Take _me _down!!' He started laughing to himself and turned around. As if remembering something he quickly turned around and shoved a piece of card in my hand.

'Here's my number, _you're_ free to call me whenever you want babe.'

He then attempted a sexy smile and quickly started walking away.

'Stupid jackass, thinks he's Gods gift, if he calls me _babe_ one more time...' I started muttering while ripping the card to shreds.

Alice sighed loudly next to me. 'Well, we better get going.'

We turned and started walking out of the room, heading to the Cafeteria. This day really can't get any worse!

* * *

**And thereeee you go. Part 2 up and running. PLEASE leave a comment if you want, or suggestions on what to do next would be really good!! I dont mind bad reviews, I just honestly want to know what you all think! Wheather I need to spice it up a little, or review quicker (lol).**

**I am planning after Part 3 of the first day, a shopping spree with Alice and Rosalie. What sort of outragous things are they going to buy!!! lol. Please tell me what you think, or what sort of things they are going to buy! Would be a great help!!**


	6. Bella's First Day Part 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, never will own anything twilight related :(.**

**I need to say a big sorry to everyone reading this story. It took me months to get this chapter out because of writers block, and a busy schedual.**

**I'm seriously considrering to stop writing this FanFic, because I'm not sure about it.**

**Please leave a review, as I'm really unsure what next.**

* * *

Chapter 6

First Day Part 3

I followed Alice into the cafeteria queue.

'Bella, don't worry about Mike. He is just a jack-ass. Seriously, nothing to worry about. And we have Emmett and _Jasper _as back up…' Alice stopped talking, and a dreamy expression crossed her face. Well,... this was a first.

After a couple of minutes, the queue was swiftly moving forwards, but Alice was still standing there daydreaming.

'Alice, ALICE!' I waved my hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

'Oh,… sorry about that.'

Then she giggled. Yes,... she _giggled_.

'Alice, are you ok?'

'Oh, me,… I'm great! She practically bounced up and down while grabbing a salad and chocolate milkshake.

I grabbed a small bottle of coke and waited to pay. I was still far too nervous to eat. And it was only lunch time.

Alice swiftly (and gracefully) led the way to a small table near the back of the room. I followed, carefully putting one foot in front of the other. I quickly sat down next to Alice and Rose, placing my coke on the table.

'Hiya Alieeee! Howwwya doin Bellarina!!!' Emmett boomed. Which was shortly followed by a swift smack from Rosalie. 'Shut up Emmet, this is important!!' Rosalie snapped, while Emmet was trying to hold back a laugh.

As soon as I sat down Rose pulled her chair as far forward as it would go and leaned forward across the table, then glanced at Alice. Who was also leaned across the table. Rose then flashed a grin at Alice before speaking.

'We have news. Good news.'

'Which translates as bad news for us.' Jasper muttered, looking down at his plate.

I glanced over at Emmett and Jasper. Emmett looked clueless (and as scared) as me. What were they on about?

'_Good_ news.' Rosalie said in a very serious voice, not smiling anymore.

'Goodgoodgoodgoodgoodgoodgoodgooodgoodgoodgoodgoodgooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood.' Alice squeaked, also beaming.

Now I was scared, why were they smiling about?

Both girls were now bobbing up and down in their chairs. I seriously thought they were going to explode.

'THEREISASALEATTHEPRADASTORE!!!' Alice yelled.

Everyone turned to stare at our table, yet Alice and Rose ignored everyone and everything, focusing at the task in hand.

Rosalie grinned at Alice before continuing. 'And guess when it finishes?'

By now Alice was turning red and looked like she was having a fit.

'INFIVEDAYS!!!' Alice yelped, she nervously glanced at the clock.

Jasper turned pale. 'Please Alice, _please_ not that!' The desperation in his voice was obvious.

'Awww, come on Rosie-baby! Anything else I can do?!!! You know I love you honey!'

Now I was confused. Why the hell was Emmet and Jasper acting so strangely? And why were Alice and Rosalie still grinning…. _at me._

I looked back into their faces, trying to understand what they were still smiling about.

'Run Bella, run!!!' Emmett yelled,

'Its too late Emmett, she's a gonner, like us…'

They both returned to picking at their food, looking very glum.

I turned my attention back to Alice and Rosalie. 'Bella, you know what day it is in five days time?' Rosalie asked.

'Yeah, Saturday. Why???'

_Then it clicked._ We were going shopping on Saturday. Prada sale. Alice and Rosalie. Stuck there. Being forced to try on clothes. Big price tags. Sparkles and frills. Barbie Bella. I swallowed loudly.

'You guys don't need me to come along,' I croaked, 'I mean, I'll only slow you down'.

'That's why we're going straight there on Friday after school!' Alice chirped, now sitting back in her chair, eating her salad enthusiastically.

'And then again on Saturday!!!' Rosalie continued.

Emmett and Jasper groaned loudly, causing even more people to turn and stare.

'Why are the guys coming? No offence or anything, but it doesn't seem logical?' It just didn't make sense.

'We need someone to carry the bags.' Alice stated.

'Oh.' I replied glumly, lost for words.

Just then a flash of copper caught my eye. Edward Cullen was walking up to the table next to us, a girl latched onto his arm. Yikes, her face was caked in makeup. You would need a chisel to get that stuff off. I noticed she wasn't the same girl from the day before.

But here he was, every beautiful inch of him. The looks of a god, a heart made out of stone…

'Bella, Bella!!! She isn't responding guys! What do we do?' Alice was starting to panic, her voice turning more high pitched by the second.

'Huh?' I stated, looking around to find all eyes on me. Damn, Edward was staring too. I lopsided grin, yikes, he looks even hotter when he's smiling! I smiled back, he started to chuckle.

I looked back at Alice, 'Sorry, ..spaced out.'

'It was more than that,' Rosalie stated, 'she was staring at Edward.'

My cheeks turned a violent shade of red, and I looked down at the table.

I looked up to find Alice and Rose shooting each other worried glances.

'Bella, we just need to warn you. Edward isn't always a nice guy… especially when it comes to girls…' Emmett glumly explained.

'…Yeah. I wouldn't expect anything to happen, you _really _will regret it.' Jasper muttered.

Everyone was looking down at the table with expressionless faces.

'Look, Bella. Were just trying to say that you can't trust Edward. He's my brother, and I do love him, but… every girl in this room has had their heart broken by him at some point. And, we don't want the same thing to happen to you, Bella. We don't want to risk losing you as a friend,' Alice now looked close to tears, her voice was low and Jasper was holding her hand protectively, 'I have already lost a best friend in the past because Edward used her. And I will never let that happen again.'

I leaned over to Alice and hugged her. She seemed so fragile, and her words of concern touched me.

'You don't need to worry Alice, nothing bad will happen. You have nothing to do with Edward, I know that. I'm still surprised you're related!'

Alice looked back at me and smiled.

There was an orquad silence, no one knew what to say.

'So,… guys. We really need to get back to class now.' Emmett announced, standing up, holding his tray with one hand, and Rosalie latched onto his other arm.

I looked up, the cafeteria was almost empty.

We all walked to class, and I couldn't help but think of our discussion at lunch. I would never let anyone get between me and Alice. She was my best friend now, and I will never let anyone jeopardise our relationship.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The rest of the day went by quickly, and couldn't wait to get my work done and get to bed. Everyone was talking and chatting back at Alice's and my room when I got up and stretched 'I'm going to bed now guys.'

A chorus of 'Night Bella' echoed through the room. Emmett yelled said 'Sweet dreams, our little Bellarina!!'. I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**I really need somthing funny for the shopping trip in the Prada shop. I will be etarnally grateful for any help recieved, and besides, as soon as I get a good idea, the sooner I will get to write it out. I was thinking of them being locked in an apartment store by mistake. What do you think :S.**

**Thanks for reading, please review. It motivates me!! And sorry again for the late update.**


End file.
